


Five Nights at Freddy's Mahou Shoujo (FNAFMS)

by Dreaminkitty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Blood, Cringe, Cute Kids, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Long, M/M, Magic, Magical Girls, Major Character Injury, Meddling Kids, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Takes Itself Way Too Seriously, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Very long, Weirdness, cringy, cringy and I don't care, rough backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaminkitty/pseuds/Dreaminkitty
Summary: Megan Mansley is 18 years old and has worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for two years, loving every minute of her relatively normal time spent there. Shortly after being promoted to manager, however, she's attacked and nearly killed by the night-shift security guard! She's sure she's a goner when one of the animatronics of the restaurant saves her life by fusing with her and transforming into something fantastical! After fighting off her attacker, Megan discovers that all of the animatronics in the restaurant are alive and able to fuse with humans. She also meets a little girl who'd been secretly living in the restaurant for years, with a spell-book that is believed to be the source of their capabilities, and learns that the man who attacked her has hurt others before her. Together, Megan, the little girl and the animatronics set out to find and take down this guy before he has the chance to hurt anyone else! That is... until some new, unexpected enemies start to appear around the city and shake up the girl's plans!





	1. An Unexpected Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Are you looking to read a Five Nights at Freddy's fan-fiction?  
Yes?  
Are you dying to know what FNaFwould look like combined with ideas and concepts from Stranger Things, Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara, Transformers Kiss Players and Steven Universe!?  
No?  
Well I bet you're interested in seeing the FNaF lore as you know get turned on it's head, completely ignored or sometimes even purposefully defied!  
Still No?  
Well I bet you'd love to see your favorite Fnaf characters be turned into Magical girls!  
Never once crossed your mind?  
How about something so chalk full of original characters that your favorite beloved canon characters are practically drowning in a sea of ones you don't really care about and you can't decipher between who is who?  
If you're still here, have I got a fan-fiction for you!
> 
> FNAFMS is a Five Nights at Freddy's meets Magical Girls AU that takes place in a separate world from the books and games, but still pulls ideas and characters from all of the media Scott has put out. Expect lots of weirdness, fusion, unwanted kissing, and of-course magical girl battles!
> 
> Enjoy the cringe!
> 
> Five Nights at Freddy's is a game, book series and franchise created by the beloved and treasured: Scott Cawthon
> 
> I don't claim to own any of his characters, nor do I have any explicit permission to use them in anything, but here we are and you already know this stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction was conceptualized before the release of FNaF 6 (Aka: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) and as such none of the characters that are exclusive to FNaF 6 and FNaF World will be shown in this particular fan-fic, only characters that predate FNaF 6. If there are any characters that predate FNaF 6 that were left out and are your favorite characters and must be included after reading the entirety of this fan-fiction, be the first to message me about it and I will include them and your original character in the next generation upon request. ;)
> 
> Do not be upset if your favorite FNaF 6 character does not appear.
> 
> The lore however from FNaF 6 and FNaF VR has been reviewed and taken into consideration for this fan-fiction and will either be used, changed, defied or ignored.
> 
> Primary lore for the fan-fiction that has already been included will come from the FNaF trilogy book series and FNaF games 1, 2, 3, 4, Sister Location and FNaF World.
> 
> Feel free to use this AU premise and any of my characters for your own fan-fiction if you like so long as credit is given and this fan-fiction is linked.
> 
> Side Note: The animatronics and book characters that are canon will likely not act the same way in this as they do in game and in the book series, as this is an AU. Just try to think of this story as it's own little world and you might- might enjoy it more... maybe...
> 
> Also yes there is character/canon shipping... a lot. If that's a huge turn-off for you... I don't know what to tell you. My apologies.
> 
> Please forgive me of grammatical errors, I'm still pretty new to writing. (I haven't written a work of fan-fiction since I was in high school...)
> 
> Co-owners of this story:
> 
> Artlesa (Becca) and Adrian. (Good Friends of mine)
> 
> Editor: Cody
> 
> This work is dedicated to my dear friend, Rebecca and my little sister Erin!
> 
> (I'm not sure if they would like me to include their last names, or whether or not they would like me to link to any of their social media since this story would probably be a smear on their reputation so I'll just keep their first names up here until they inevitably ask me to remove them from having anything to do with this fan-fiction in the public eye.)
> 
> (Please comment or PM me if you'd like to beta-read any chapters early.)
> 
> Quick Warning: This story is just a guilty pleasure of mine because I really love the idea of mixing together two things I absolutely love: Cute, and adorable Magical Girls with the cast of FNaF, and as such, there are going to be a lot of original characters in it. (Technically even the animatronics themselves are original in their personalities as they don't explicitly show any particular personalities throughout the game series. They have interests in this fan-fiction, and if seeing Magical Girls fuse with Animatronics makes you happy, this fic is right for you.
> 
> If not, eh... you probably won't like it but hey, never know until you try.
> 
> Also I tend to write as if English was not my first language, and I'm still learning, so I apologize for that.

FNAFMS

Chapter 1. An Unexpected Attack!

Megan gripped at her short, honey-blonde curls in frustration, threatening to pull them out from her head. Sweat dripped in beads down her forehead as she stared intensely at the monitors in the hot, cramped office space. She sat in her swivel seat and rewound the tapes over and over again, as though it would uncover something she’d missed. The hot lamp provided little light in the small dusty green room. Instead, it only served to cast horribly long shadows on the walls off of everything in the room, and added to the eerie feeling Megan had in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes were glued to the static filled screens when suddenly, a large hand firmly grasped her shoulder. She jumped, startled by the act and turned to see the large figure of a rotund, brown, animatronic bear looming over her. His bright blue eyes stared into hers: A piercing gaze that would make anyone else shiver, though Megan’s nerves calmed. She sighed a breath of relief. “Freddy-- It’s just you. I didn’t see you come in.” she sighed and looked up at him with a smirk.

“Sorry to scare you,” he paused giving her a solemn look, “but don’t you think we should get going?” The bear gave a half-hearted smile, the best he could muster whilst fighting the restraints of his endoskeleton. His brows rose to better emphasize the gesture. He was worried about the girl. Megan had been combing through the tapes for hours after the place had closed and if they didn’t get going soon, they wouldn’t be able to get out of there at all. Freddy gave a mechanical sigh as Megan pushed his hand from her shoulder.

“You didn’t scare me and I know… I just wanted to see if I could get a better look at his face, but these cameras are a joke!” She frowned. There was no telling anything from their blurry, out-of-focus view. She thought maybe it had just been the monitors, but after taking the tapes home and combing through them just as thoroughly on her own TV, she still couldn’t catch the man’s face; and to her sickening realization, she had already started to forget what he’d looked like.

The wear on her face was obvious. She had deep, dark rings around her large, over-expressive sienna-colored eyes. Her pudgy, round face was starting to lose more and more of it’s flush pink color day by day, growing paler from lack of sunlight, Freddy presumed as he found himself staring at her just as intensely as she’d been staring at the screens before her. He put a hand to his mouth, when Megan shot up from her desk. She paused the tape once more. There was a slightly better view of the man, though it was so dark and his face was still so blurry, but she closed her eyes and tried hard to remember what the details of his face. Her brow creased and hands balled into small tight fists as she found she just couldn’t. She took another breath as Freddy wrapped his arms around her waist. It tore him up a little inside to see her so upset. “You know, we’ll have more luck finding him if we actually head out!”, he tried. She tensed a bit at his sudden hug. Her face suddenly gained some color back as she nodded giving up on the memory. 

“Alright…” she murmured, letting her tight fists fall. She turned to the large bear animatronic before her. She didn’t want to admit to him she could hardly remember the face of the man who attacked them, but she silently wondered if Freddy remembered him better. He was there after all. He stared the man straight in the face. She gazed into Freddy’s bright blue eyes-- Maybe, if she could get him to think of him while they were--

The thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. A barrier that was briskly ignored by a tall, lanky dark figure who suddenly popped into the room beside them from out of no where! The figure stared at them for a moment with a static-expression. Their face nothing more than a white mask with empty holes for eyes, red rosy cheeks and purple tears dripping down to meet a wide open static smile turned in their direction for an uncomfortable few moments before it pulled it’s face back to the door at the sound of another knock. It turned the handle and let another dark figure in. One much, much shorter than it stepping into the dim, cramped office space. The smaller dark figure stepped into the gentle light and exposed their-self to be a very short, young-looking girl, with a tan complexion and chin-length dark brown hair that appeared almost black in the dark. She said nothing as she crept in, carrying a large, brown leather journal which she clutched close to her chest.

“Puppet, Jamie, what brings you two here?” Megan feigned a wide smile. Megan was never afraid of Freddy, but while Jamie (the little girl) was rather cute, her partner, The Puppet was terrifying. Even as a little girl, Megan never cared much for the animatronic creature meant to keep watch over children at the front door. With a blank stare and tall featureless figure, save for three white buttons adorning their chest and an unsettling striped pattern on their arms and legs. The tall black figure was something she simply never wanted to see as a child, and had she known then they were truly alive, would have probably terrified her more.

“Are we ready to go?”, the tall figure tilted it’s head to the side, placing a lanky-fingered hand over the shoulder of the tiny girl bringing attention to the black and white striped pattern on it’s limbs. It seemed to glare at the two which truly made Megan uncomfortable. “Now’s not the time for flirting...”, the soft and wispy feminine voice came from the tall creature who’s eyes were fixated on the hugging couple. Megan and Freddy quickly broke apart from their hug, with Megan’s pale skin turning rose red from the accusation.

“W-we weren’t-” she smirked and shook her head, cutting herself off. “We’re ready to go!” she exclaimed with a sharp nod, her gaze finding it’s way back to Freddy’s ocean blue eyes.

“Good, let’s go...” the ghostly feminine whisper trailed out of the unmoving mouth of The Puppet’s mask as the figure led Jamie back out of the office and into the main hallway, a far less cramped space. It held Jamie’s tiny hand tight and led her out into the main dining hall of the dark restaurant. The dining hall was full of long tables covered in confetti-speckled table cloths and varying colored of party hats. Chairs were stacked up upon each other and lined up against the walls, blocking childish doodles of various colorful anthropomorphic characters and allowing for extra walking space upon the recently swept wood flooring. There was a stage just in front of all of the long party tables, though the curtains were closed. The only light sources that could be seen in the space came from the moon shining through the large windows of the front entrance and a small, flickering, yellow light right outside the door.

The Puppet then led Jamie to the center of the room that offered the most space, before kneeling down so they were almost eye-level. Jamie gave a small nod and The Puppet tilted it’s head forward toward her. Jamie’s moonlight-kissed cheeks turned a rosy pink before she gently placed a kiss on the figure’s forehead. Suddenly the lights in the large dining area began to flicker. A gust of wind seemed to rattle the windows and shook the chairs against the walls until the figure suddenly burst into a beam of black light surrounding the little girl, before disappearing entirely. It happened so quickly as Jamie rose inches off the ground. Her black sweater turning into a long black cloak-like hooded dress with long black and white striped sleeves. Black leggings forming into black and white striped stockings and small tennis-shoes turned to black Maryjanes. Her pink cheeks suddenly burned into bright apple red circles matching that of the Puppet’s mask and Jamie’s tan face paled. Suddenly purple tears burst from pitch black eyes opening, dripping down the girls, now pale-white face, past rosy-red lips. Jamie held up her hands to her head as her hair shifted from dark brown to pitch. Finally the girl let out a small gasp of air, her chest heaving as though she were incapable of breathe until that very moment, then cracked an eerie smile. 

“This feels so much better…” came a whisper from the girl, a meek, childish voice that sounded in tandem with her lip movement. The girl spun around a bit then turned back toward the duo, staring at them expectantly.

Megan was always in awe when she saw the two fuse! It was something so magnificent and yet simultaneously terrifying, though she knew the girl wasn’t in any harm. She briskly nodded and turned her attention back to Freddy. She leaned against him so her soft chest touched his fur-covered, metal one. He gave what seemed to be a sheepish grin and sleepy glance before she pressed her lips to his, causing a similar transformation. The transformation was never painful, but instead felt like some intense build-up. It was something the likes of which Megan had never experienced before, the first time it happened. Her body pulsed when the two merged, as if electricity was surging through her in small bursts, but it was something good. Cold, warm, cold, warm and every feeling in between, as energy surged through her, a sensation that built up as two became one. She felt a tingling in her arms, legs, her whole body. Her honey-blonde hair turned a chocolate brown; her eyes, a brilliant blue like the bear’s and she was soon clad in his top hat and black bow-tie. Her regular orange button-up uniform shirt shifted in a mix of color and light into something much more formal and elegant: a black tuxedo top. Her black slacks into a wide, round, puffed black skirt that managed to magically keep it’s round shape without the aid of support. Black tight-fitting stockings constricting thick thighs, and black heeled shoes coming to a point gently touched the ground when the transformation had finished. She didn’t even realize she was floating. Finally a pair of white gloves fit snug over Megan’s hands to complete the look. It was something magical, and like Jamie, she let out a gasp of cold air as the build up finally released. The black light filled her body and she looked around at her surroundings. The silence of the room was interrupted by mechanical shuffling sounds that were coming from just beyond the stage curtain. The curtain had been pulled back just a bit to reveal a bright green, glowing eye staring their way for a brief moment before the curtain quickly closed.

‘I think they’re jealous’, Megan thought briskly before catching up with Jamie, who’d already been on her way out the front door.

‘Probably, can you blame them?’, Freddy’s voice came into Megan’s head as he thought about the body he was now inhabiting. Megan’s cheeks burned as she tried to force his thoughts out of her head-

‘H-hey--’, she winced.

‘Sorry’, suddenly popped into her mind and a wash of embarrassment hit her. She couldn’t tell if it was his feeling or her own and settled on the two of them being embarrassed for each other. She tried to focus and took another deep breathe.

“Why does it feel like we’ve been doing this for years, but it never seems to get any easier?”, Megan questioned aloud.

‘Don’t sell us so short like that, if you ask me, we’ve gotten a lot better at This!’, Freddy responded. Megan only smiled at the comment. Admittedly, it had made her feel a bit better.

“Alright. Where to first!?”, she asked Jamie as the duo stepped out of the restaurant. Megan clenched her fists suddenly feeling energized by the soft cool breeze of the night, ready to start scouting the city.

“We’ve already checked most of the city... We should branch out further.” Jamie spoke plainly in a hushed tone though a sudden frown caught Megan’s attention and the girl paused.

‘He wouldn’t have gone too far surely...’ A soft voice trailed off in Jamie’s mind.

A sad thought that even Megan had hated when it came into her head. The idea that the monster who nearly killed her could have fled town entirely… could be in a completely different country by now, hurting God knows who else, while the pair were stuck in this dinky town searching all over for someone who just wasn’t there. After all, it had been two years since that faithful day: The day she’d discovered the animatronics were alive.

“Megan--” the small voice of the child called to her. “Someone’s coming!” She murmured and urged her to duck into the alley-way between the Fazbear building and the adjacent one as someone slowly approached. Megan followed suit as the figure closed in on where they’d just been. Jamie’s eyes were wide and weary and Megan’s stared vigilantly at the character from beyond the alley as they finally came into full view under the small, buzzing, yellow, light that loomed in front of the entrance. The figure paused. Her long dark brown hair fell midway down her back. Her light copper skin seemed golden in the light contrasted by what she was wearing: A bright purple button-up shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks and decorated with a shining golden badge that read “Fazbear Security”, along with other small fabric patches along the sleeves with similar writing. She swayed as she walked up tot he door, whistling and paused just short of the entrance, staring at the alleyway.

“um… hello?” She called out and grabbed at the black flashlight at her belt. She winced to try see better into the alley, when Megan suddenly dashed out in front of her. 

“Amy!” Megan smiled as the guard nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Jezuz!” Amy gasped, nearly dropping her flashlight as she staggered back a bit. Megan was taller than her by a good margin already but she looked down-right intimidating hovering over her in the dark night all transformed donning dark clothes. The dark rings around Megan’s now bright-blue, shining eyes didn’t help the with that unsettling image. 

“Megan, Jamie?” Amy tilted her head to get a better look at the even creepier girl standing just behind Megan, “Why were you two hiding? I-Is he here?” she asked glancing around frantically, trying not to look as terrified as she felt.

“No… We actually thought you--” Megan began before glancing back at Jamie who swiftly covered her face with her hood as if hiding embarrassment, “It… was a test! You passed! Keep up the good work!” Megan gave the girl an enthusiastic thumbs up and wink.

‘another fake-out’ Freddy briefly thought feeling a bit relieved they didn’t actually encounter the monster who hurt them.

“Oh-- thank goodness.” Amy took another breath trying to steady her heartbeat, “Well… call me if you need anything. Good luck on your scouting tonight!” She smiled as she fiddled with the keys on her belt. Her hands were still a bit shaky from the fright, but with a bit of struggling she managed to get the keys into the door only to find it hadn’t been locked. She sighed and waved to the duo before heading inside.

Megan nodded, “Same! Let us know if you see anything suspicious!” she called back.

Amy gave a small salute and nodded. She pat the radio on her belt, “Aye, aye cap’n!”, then let the door close again behind her.

Before Megan could say another word, Jamie took her hand and began to gesture in the opposite direction of the restaurant.

Another nod let Jamie know that Megan understood they needed to go and the duo found themselves running into the parking lot away from the light before leaping into the air.

Megan felt the wind hit her cheeks as she burst high up into the sky. She couldn’t help but feel more alive when fused and she could tell the feeling was mutual for Freddy. The fusions hovered over the restaurant for a brief moment scanning the city on the dark cool summer night. Jamie had cracked open her book and started to murmur something under her breath. Suddenly a dim light appeared in the shape of an orb in front of them that seemed to have trouble keeping it’s form as it dripped specks of light here and there. The orb strangely didn’t interfere with their vision of the city, but rather lit the world around them.

“Let’s go.” Jamie whispered as she gathered her book back under her arm, the light following her when she fell back to the ground and was still close behind her as she leaped onto the roof of the adjacent structure.

“Right!” Megan nodded and followed quickly behind her.

_____________________

“FUCK!!”

Megan leaped back just in time to dodge the swing of the sharp end of a fencing sword aimed right for her torso.

‘Jesus Meg be careful! How the hell did we get in this mess again!?’, Freddy’s thoughts wouldn’t stop racing and the worry for Megan’s safety and his own overwhelmed them.

“C-calm down! I’m fine! We’re fine!” She spat aloud as she dashed to the side dodging another attack, nearly running right into a street light. She took one hand to her head. It was hard to focus with all of Freddy’s thoughts and emotions clouding her and she stumbled back, but the boy with the epee wasn’t giving her the chance to regain herself as he stepped closer with the sword held pointed at the ground before he swung at her again.

Megan held her hands up to block, but it was Jamie who’d managed to utter a spell that cause a violet force of energy to push back the attacker, though he was only temporarily subdued. He staggered back a few steps but quickly regained his composure glancing back at the black haired girl. He brushed long white bangs from his face and held the epee to his side once more. Sharp glowing yellow eyes looking her over. He held his sword up and marked some kind of pattern in the sky before pointing toward her, causing a fierce gust of wind to push her away. 

She winced and gripped her book tightly trying to keep from getting completely blown off her feet. As soon as it stopped however she opened her eyes to see she was face to face with the white haired boy. Her eyes went wide and she vanished instantly into a puff of black smoke as he attempted to stab her with the piece. He paused at the realization she was gone. He gripped his epee tight then glanced about for something in the rubble of a mess they’d already caused that night until his gaze finally locked onto a small plastic bag in the dark.

A few quick steps toward the bag and he managed to swipe it back up, looking over the contents for a moment when suddenly he received a hard and heavy hit, knocking it and his sword from his hand and sending him toppling to the ground. He winced in pain and held his hands to his face scooting back as Megan began to slowly march closer.

“HEY! Quit trying to run away from me!” Megan shouted, a loud ear-blistering bellow that forced him to hold down a pair of fox-like pointed ears close to his head. She shook her hand and held her knuckles to ease the pain. ‘that punch hurt!’.

‘Hey take it easy Meg!’ Freddy tried to coax her again. ‘he’s just a kid!’.

She shook her head, “Yeah, that didn’t work out so well last time!” she grumbled under her breath. ‘I hope Jamie’s Ok!’

‘I’m sure she is! She and Puppet have been doing this for a lot longer than we have!’

Megan nodded at Freddy’s thoughts and stepped slowly closer… “Look! We aren’t trying to hurt you, could you just listen to us!?” The boy continued to stumble back looking frightened. He inched back until his back was up against a brick wall and he was forced to stare up at the curly-headed brunette, her brilliant blue eyes meeting his piercing yellow ones.

Jamie regained herself back at the street light behind Megan and took a deep breathe. “God… that was--”

‘too close’ a voice in her head murmured sounding both angry and frightful as Jamie heaved. She glanced back at Megan who thankfully seemed to have the boy cornered.

‘Maybe now we can get some answers’ Puppet’s thoughts came as a murmur In Jamie’s mind, when the fusion caught sight of the sword away from it’s owner. It started to glow a vibrant golden color and began to shake. Jamie’s brow creased in confusion at first when suddenly realization hit her.

Just as Megan took a final step toward the kid, he held up his hand. Megan gave him a curious look when suddenly a whirring sound could be heard from behind her.

“MEGAN!”

Before she had the time to spin around, Jamie burst in front of Megan in a puff of black smoke and grabbed onto causing her to vanish alongside her just as the epee flew towards her, piercing the air where she had been and stabbing the brick wall just above the boys head. His eyes went wide in fear and he tensed as he realized what he’d just done. He released a long-held breathe and shakily stood himself back up around the sword, bracing himself against the wall and glancing about himself, searching the darkness for any sign of the two characters who’d been attacking him. With another heavy breath he shook his head and brushed off his white clothes before gripping at the sword and jerking it from the wall he’d just been lying against. He scanned the area again for the plastic bag he’d lost. Several items had fallen from it, apples, oranges, pears, bread and a few plush toys. He quickly collected everything back in the bag and glanced back once more before leaping away as fast as he could. He paused only once to send another gust of wind in the direction the duo had been just for good measure and disappeared completely into the night.

Jamie gasped for air as she hit the ground beside Megan when she teleported her to the side of the building they were just fighting in front of. Megan put a hand on her shoulder breathing heavily as well. “Jamie-- Puppet-- Are you ok?” she huffed. It took her a moment to fully realize what had nearly happened to her, to realize, Jamie had saved her. 

“Y-yes…” Jamie stammered taking in more deep breaths as she tried to calm her nerves… “j-just exhausted…” she held her hand to her head and stumbled trying to get up. Megan caught her before she could fall back down.

“Whoa there, careful!”

A sudden gust of wind caused the two to take cover again, shielding themselves with their arms, though it had gone quickly. Megan teetered back up, bracing her back against the wall and glanced just beyond it, but there was no sight of the boy they’d encountered.

“Damn it!”

Her fist hit the wall and cracked the brick around it.

“At least we’re safe...” a wispy voice trailed from Jamie’s lips.

“But--” Megan held her head. She hated to admit it, but she was exhausted as well. Her chest heaved and she wasn’t sure how much longer they’d be able to stay fused without passing out entirely. She took another deep breath, leaning against the wall when the sudden sound of sirens in the distance let them know it was time to leave.

Megan hastily took Jamie’s arms, helping her to stand back up on her own then ushered her to follow her behind the building. The two snuck off before making a brisk escape from the now trashed supermarket.

Megan’s and Jamie’s breathing was still heavy when they finally made it back to the restaurant entrance. They made their way back inside without much trouble, Megan fumbled with the keys before they were able flounder inside and relax.

Once they were finally inside, Megan was quick to take her fingers to her lips, kiss them and tap her lips again to finally release the fusion. A beam of purple and black light particles escaped from her mouth, ears and eyes before she hit the ground with Freddy now standing before her. The animatronic bear heaved as if he could still breathe; as if he could still feel her own chest heaving from the race back there. He scooped her up into his arms calming himself down. “Megan are you alright?”

For a while she said nothing and simply breathed… while fusing was something amazing… un-fusing after a battle like that, or even un-fusing in general was something horrible… All of the power you had while fused, left her all at once. All of the injuries that she could hardly feel while fused suddenly felt 10 or 20 times worse. Her knuckles bled, and she felt as though the wind was gone from her, as though every gasp she took was empty and no matter how much she tried, no air could fill her lungs. This wasn’t true of course, it was a trick of the time. She was breathing just fine, but it didn’t feel like she could breathe at all.

“I-I’m fine--” she finally managed to mutter as she held a hand to his chest to brace herself. Her other arm wrapped around her waist. “What about-- y-you? Are you ok?”, she gave the bear a warm-worried smile.

Freddy returned the expression, “I’m just fine… I’m more worried about you!” he insisted, taking her cheek in his hand before checking her knuckles, “You’re bleeding!”

She shook her head, feeling more than relieved they seemed to both be just fine… “I-I’m ok really! Wh-What about Jamie!? Is she ok!?”

The two glanced about the room but Jamie and Puppet were no where to be seen. Amid the chaos of their un-fusing, the two had lost sight of their friends. Though they both had a strong feeling they knew where they’d gone, and a beam of dark light coming from Puppet’s box seemed to confirm this.

\-----------------

Jamie had managed to slip into Puppet’s box before mimicking Megan’s actions and kissing her fingers then pressing them atop her forehead, causing the two to un-fuse within the confines of the small but cozy space. Jamie had almost immediately passed out as soon as they’d split apart. Her small body hitting the plush-covered floor of the box gently. Puppet hovered over her immediately as well, looking over her for any injuries they hadn’t felt or seen before.

“Jamie…” Puppet’s wispy voice trailed off.

Jamie only breathed… She was so tired… they’d used so much magic and the fight was more taxing on their bodies than she’d initially thought. Puppet leaned in close and wrapped their arms around the girl, pulling her in close and allowing Jamie’s head to fall into their shoulder snugly.

“Jamie… please sleep well…” The puppet whispered and gently began to rock the small girl.


	2. Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Jamie explain what happened the night before to Amy.  
A casual night of rest and chit-chat occurs.
> 
> Baby isn't happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly got editing help by my friend Cody  
and didn't send this to the co-creator Becca before posting this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is kind of long and is meant to build up the following chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by: Scott Cawthon

FNAFMS

Chapter 2. Conversations.

“What happened!?” A wispy feminine voice snapped in a dark room. The sound came from a large robotic girl in a red dress with matching red metal hair up in two pigtails sitting at a desk dwarfed in comparison to her size in spite of being decently large itself. She sat across form a young boy, roughly 16 with dark hair, tinted blue in some light, and eyes that matched. He was overall very thin in face and frame, and had ghostly pale skin rivaling that of Megan’s. He had a sleepy gaze as he looked up at the robot, who seemed to be trying to intimidate him, as though he was bored or didn’t care. She could tell this.

She leaned in close until her nose was almost touching his. “Look Zeke… I’m not mad.” Her green eyes began to glow bright, filling the dark room with emerald light as she stared into his.

“Tch-” he averted his glance to break the stare. She managed to send a shiver down his spine, though he tried to fight it. She leaned back in her seat and clasped her hands so all of her metal fingers were interlocked save for her twiddling thumbs.

“Look, I just want to know exactly why you only managed to get a couple of days worth of food for everyone when you were out for hours last night... I’m not mad…” she tried again, her pitch softening.

“It’s cause he’s an idiot!” another voice sounded in the room. A boy, no older than 14, with platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a complexion similar to that of California white sand stepped into green light of the girl’s eyes, “I told ya! Ya shoulda sent me instead of this dunderhead!”, he wined with a nasally voice that rang in Zeke’s ears like nails on a chalk board. The boy crossed his arms and wore a smug expression that quickly faded as soon as the girl turned to face him.

“Ace! Be quite!” She hissed.

The boy frowned and looked as though he were going to say something more when Zeke spoke over him just to shut him up.

“Baby, I already told you.” He groaned in a gruff voice that sounded much more aged than he was…

The girl’s expression didn’t change, “Humor me… tell me again.” she demanded, trying to curb her voice to sound more sweet and soothing this time, “You were stopped by a couple of girls who showed up--” she paused and awaited him to continue the sentence.

He murmured something under his breath “This is fucking…”

She tilted her head.

“They had powers and started attackin’ me!” he exclaimed, allowing his voice to get a bit louder than he wanted. He took another breath trying to keep calm. His fists tightened from behind the desk and he tucked his hands in his jean pockets.

“Impossible.”

“It’s true,” he stated plainly and began to lean back in his own chair. He leaned his head back exposing his neck, his gaze looking bored again, “One of them had like… teleportation powers or something, the other was just a fuckin’ loud mouth,” he went on.

Baby shifted in her seat, “What did they look like?” she questioned, “So we can be better prepared the next time they show up.”

Zeke closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember, “It was really dark, but they were both wearing black… one girl wore a hood… I couldn’t see her face, the other had a tuxedo, top hat and bear ears like Max and Fred.” he explained, “but her hair was brown like the old mascot’s from that one old restaurant…” he could still remember her fierce blue eyes glaring at him and then suddenly vanishing as his sharp sword nearly flew into his face.

Baby sat motionless and listened carefully, though her grin seemed more genuine as she mulled over the information.

“I know where that baby restaurant is!!!” Ace suddenly shouted, “Should we go there and pay them a lil’ visit?” he grinned began cracking his knuckles in his palm. Baby turned his way again.

“No!”

“But--”

“We don’t know enough yet and I don’t think you two are looking to become murderers, are you? It’s best if we just stick to our regular plans. They’ll likely show up again… We won’t be prepared if things get ugly right now… and we don’t know how many of them there are…”

“I think we could--”

“Ace!”

“Y-Yes ma’am!?”

“You can go on the next mission early in a couple of days. Do you think you and Ballora will be able to handle it?”

“O-oh! Of course! We’ll get a ton of stuff! More than this idiot!”, He began to gesture to Zeke, spitting out his tongue, but Baby continued and Zeke ignored the gesture.

“I don’t want you going to the restaurant! Just grab enough food for the next two weeks, quickly, quietly, and please get actual food and not just candy this time!”

“H-hey I--”

“And no toy runs! We have enough toys here and can’t risk getting caught! Honestly, you had the whole city to loot and chose the one grocery store with an actual alarm to trip Zeke--” she turned away from the two in her seat.

Ace snickered, “Yeah, yeah! I’ll get the goods and get gone fast!”

Zeke sighed and stood up from his seat. Ace bumped into him as he skipped out of the room laughing like an idiot. Zeke shook his head and started out of the small space himself, grabbing a small pack of cigarettes and lighter from his leather jacket pocket on his way out.

________________________

“OK, so run this by me again! You found more of you guys!? I thought you were the only ones!”, Amy was sitting at her desk in the security office, a larger open space in the restaurant without windows or doors, but immediately lead out into a large hallway. Just a desk in the middle of an oddly large space. Although her shift had just started, she’d already taken a sip of her third coffee for the night. The rings under her eyes looked almost as dark and baggy as Megan’s.

“Yeah! I don’t know how, but someone out there must have found a way to transform or something… at least that’s what it looked like… They almost looked like Mangle before she got torn apart by that guy--” she murmured.

“Di+ som* Sa^ m- na-e?” a static-sounding almost incomprehensible voice sounded from the ceiling and Amy jumped a bit in her seat, nearly spitting up her coffee to see the tangled mess of wires and metal that was once a white fox animatronic climbing down the wall toward them. Megan didn’t stir, “No… Sorry, I was just talking about someone who looked like you…”

“Loo# lije M*?… H+w un*or-*n@t+….”, she murmured as she crawled around on the floor. Amy merely stared contemplating the many nights Mangle could have been on the ceiling watching her without her knowing. The nightmares were sure to pour in.

“By the way… where’s Jamie? She’s usually up by now, isn’t she?”. She tried to change the subject though the thought of someone looking like Mangle does now was both amusing and horrifying.

“She’s still resting... Yesterday took a lot out of her and Puppet doesn’t want her to strain herself. Megan put a hand on Amy’s desk and swiveled a bit in her own office chair.

“Puppet-- that’s the um… really tall one right? I’m sorry, I’m still really bad about remembering everyone’s names when I don’t see them everyday.”

“Yep…”

“He kind of gives me the creeps.” Amy gave nervous smile and took another sip.

“She.” Megan corrected and spun around in her seat again.

Once again Amy nearly spit her drink but forced it down, coughing a bit, “She? That thing is a girl?”

“You can’t tell?”, Megan looked almost offended for the puppet at first then smirked, “With all that makeup and lipstick?”, she joked, thinking about the fact that that was the only really feminine thing about her, aside from her voice that she was sure Amy had never heard.

“My apologies boss…”

“Hey don’t apologize to me, apologize to her.”

“I’d rather not if I can help it.” Amy joked.

The two chuckled before Amy went on with another observation, “Where’s Freddy? You two are usually glued at the hip.”

Megan rested her chin now on Amy’s desk, her brow furrowed as though she were irritated by the thought, “He’s doing paperwork…”

“...He can do that?”

“Yeah… He loves it.”

Amy blinked at the thought of the over-sized animatronic bear sitting at Megan’s desk in the office, in her tiny chair and filing paperwork… it was too much.

“Since when?” She asked.

“Since…” Megan gave it some thought, “Forever I guess. Ever since I’d become manager, he’d hover over my shoulder and correct little mistakes I’d make in the paperwork and filing. It got so irritating I just decided to let him have at it! I can’t handle the nitpicking honestly!”

Amy could hardly hold in her laughter… She’d think it odd if she didn’t know how whacky the place already was. “I’ve seen weirder I guess…” she murmured, “But-- anyway… what are you guys gonna do about the um…doppelgangers?”

Megan frowned, “It was just the one kid… but we could barely take him on. He had a weapon on him too! I’d hate to think what it’d be like if there were more of them… if it weren’t for Jamie actually, I would have been killed.” she explained, the thought still nagging at her mind. “If Jamie hadn’t teleported us away…”, she contemplated, ‘I probably would have bled out…’ she winced trying to shake the thought, suddenly feeling her stomach churn. ‘We could have been killed…’

“Do you think he’s connected to your attacker?”, Amy asked, grabbing Megan’s attention again.

“I don’t know… but I want to find out! He got away last night, but I bet if we follow him back to wherever he’s from, we’ll get some answers!” she exclaimed, her fist hit Amy’s desk with a loud thud and suddenly Megan bit her lip and gripped it in pain. “Gaaah! I forgot!” Her hand had been bandaged up, but her knuckles were still sore from punching the kid’s face and the wall of the grocery store the night before and was far from being completely healed up, even with Jamie’s magic.

“Well… he was just stealing groceries right?” the idea was still pretty funny to Amy as well…

“Yeah…”, Megan hadn’t thought of it, he was just a kid stealing food-- it looked like, he probably wasn’t connected to anyone-- just alone and hungry and somehow got involved in magical bullshit. Maybe even someone who was hurt by the guy who hurt her too, she fiddled with the bandages on her knuckles, adjusting them to fit better.

“Why not just sit out tonight then… rest up so you’ll be ready next time…” Amy suggested, honestly feeling worried about the girls.

“Yeah… I was planning on it… We have to conserve energy after fusing or we’ll die…” Megan paused looking at Amy happily drinking away her coffee, “Speaking of energy… don’t you think three cups of coffee is a bit excessive? Your shift just started… didn’t get enough sleep?” she questioned.

“Oh--… yeah… no… I know, I’m just not used to the night-shift schedule yet, you know?”

“You’ve been here for a couple months now…”

Amy smiled anxiously and nodded, “Still not used to it.” She shrugged as the sound of metal clanking in the hallway signaled to them that someone was coming. Megan stood up in her seat, though Amy had an idea of who it was.

“YAAAAARGH!!!”

“Oh…”, Megan sighed.

“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCH!!”, a red mechanical fox slid into the room on metal feet, stopping just short of crashing into Amy’s desk and glaring with vibrant yellow eyes, straight at Megan. He glanced at the night guard for a moment, teeth bearing and tail flicking from side to side then back to Megan.

“Hello Foxy…”, Megan crossed her arms, “Please stop calling me that!”

“Impossible! I need t’ speak t’ ye in private!” He glanced back at Amy who swiveled away from the duo in her seat, sipping on her coffee as she hummed a small tune.

“What is it this time Foxy!?” Megan demanded.

“Amy--” He began then moved away from the night guard.

Amy glanced up then rolled her eyes, focusing back down at the security monitors in front of her.

“Wench, we need t’ head abaft t’ a cabin away from ye carouser t’ natter.”

While Amy was listening, she honestly had no idea what the annoying little pirate fox was saying. The only thing she knew was he always threatened her with his teeth or hook at night and so she shot him with her flash light. This was probably about that…

Megan shook her head, “Foxy just say it…”

“Fine! Ye both be a couple o’ wenches y’know!”

Megan was growing less patient with the fox day by day.

“She keep blastin’ her darned light in me eye!” He finally growled pointing a hook-hand toward the night guard behind Megan. Amy frowned, but before she could even begin to defend herself Megan spoke.

“Foxy, if you stop scaring her at night, she’ll stop using her flash light on you. Problem solved.” Megan smirked and inched away from the fox… “I’m going to go check on Jamie…” she mentioned to Amy, waving at her in a gesture as she exited into the hall. Amy waved back for a second, before getting a face full of dirty, old, metal hook.

“Couple of wenches, t’ both o’ ye!!!” he growled glaring at Amy. “Where be Freddy!?” he demanded. Amy shrugged her shoulders at first then mentioned, “I think… he’s in Megan’s office still?”

“It ought be his office!” The fox murmured loudly before skidding back down the hall to find the bear, passing by Megan quickly.

“Geez…” She grumbled… “What is his problem?”

“Eh… he’s always a grump!”, Another voice sounded in the hall, with a much higher pitch, almost nasally and very robotic, accompanied by heavier footsteps and clanking metal.

“Bonnie?” Megan questioned, turning to the sound in the dark hallway to see a giant purple animatronic rabbit with bright pink eyes trekking her way, not nearly as quickly or elegantly as the fox had.

“Yeah! OH! Hey! I just remembered! I wanted to catch you and ask if you could listen to this new song I wrote!” He gave what looked to be a solemn smile though the average person might mistake it for bearing a frightening mouthful of teeth.

“Oh- Sure!” Megan smirked and spun to fully face him and clasped her hands behind her back. “Let’s hear it!”

Bonnie could hardly contain the excitement he suddenly felt in his circuitry. He nodded, “Right! Let me just--” he took a moment to tune a red guitar he had strapped around him, then took a mechanical breath. “Alright-- here goes--” the shy rabbit started to strum a few test chords, then played a wildly loud tune that echoed throughout the wide hallway.

“I don’t know why I’m alive! I don’t know why I’m here! If God really exists, then why didn’t he give me something to hold onto!?” The sound of his voice and guitar blasted, echoing through the large hallway.

Megan’s smirk wavered a bit and her brows turn upward as she listened to the less than upbeat lyrics.

“But I’ll play this guitar and I swear I’ll go far! Even if there’s nothing else I’m allowed to do!

I’ll make it alright, to live or die tonight! I swear I’ll push through!”

With a long guitar solo the rabbit finally came to a close strumming the last few chords and looked to Megan expectantly.

“Wow! That-- was really good!” Megan’s eyes were wide in genuine intrigue, though his sound wasn’t something she’d normally listen to. It was honestly really impressive and deep.

Bonnie smiled gripping the guitar tightly in his large metal hands-- “Do you think--”

“Jenny’ll love it! We’ll record it later and put it on a mix tape!”, Megan’s smirk was much more genuine now. Bonnie’s eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter and he started to play again, humming mechanical sounds to himself, pausing for a second, “Do you think-- never mind” the rabbit cut himself off and shook his head. Megan tilted her own.

“What is it?” she asked, raising her brow, her smile never leaving her face.

The rabbit hesitated, contemplating speaking his mind as he gripped the neck of his guitar ever tighter, threatening to crush it in his grasp, “Well… have you um… thought about telling her?” He asked finally.

Megan frowned. “Well… I’ve thought about it… but--”

“Heh-- don’t worry about it! I’m just glad someone likes my music! Well two someone’s!” Bonnie beamed, “Considering I can never show the grump fox anything, and I know it just bugs the hell out of Chica… Freddy’s always busy… y’know? And the toys are always doin’ their own thing…” He looked down at his guitar again, loosening his hold on it; It was all he had… “J-just-- thanks Megan!” he glanced back up at her and shuffled a bit in his space, putting a hand on the back of his head.

“I know--” Megan bit her lip and gave a sympathetic look as he turned awkwardly away.

“I’ll just-- uhh-- head back, backstage!” he pointed back toward the security office and took a couple steps in that direction before pausing and turning about 90 degrees. “This way!” he gave a nervous mechanical chuckle before walking off.

Megan ~couldn’t help~ but laugh a little at the rabbit’s fumble and continued in the other direction toward the entrance where the prize corner was. She ~couldn’t help~ but contemplate what the rabbit had said as well as the conversation she’d had with Amy. She gripped at the short curls on the back of her head, which was a nervous habit of hers.

Jenny was her best friend in the whole world, even before she knew about the Freddy Fazbear gang being alive. She’d always wanted to tell her, but also didn’t want to scare or stress her out any more than she was. Jenny was 17 and about to graduate high school, and, unlike her own parent’s, Jenny’s parents were a lot more strict and expected more from her than just working at a kiddie restaurant her whole life. She was preparing for college and Megan could tell the stress was already getting to her with the frequent amount of call-in’s she’d make every week. One thing Jenny seemed to appreciate was the weird music Bonnie wrote. Megan had a tape recorder she’d gotten as a gift a long time ago. She couldn’t remember the exact date or occasion, but when she found out Bonnie liked to write, sing and play his own music on guitar, she’d gotten the idea to dig the old recorder out of her closet and show off his music to Jenny, whose taste in music seemed to match. It was a secret match made in heaven and it killed her to think about how Jenny might react to actually meeting Bonnie in person. On the one hand, even when she was a little girl, Jenny hated the animatronics of the pizzeria! She’d mention on multiple occasions how much they gave her the creeps, especially the older models. The only reason she was even working there was because of Megan getting her the job and convincing her it would be an easy way to pay off her car and make money for school. On the other Jenny expresses how much she loves the music from Bonnie. Heavy metal, and rock and roll are two of the girl’s biggest and oddest interests and Megan would imagine different scenarios of how the encounter would go down. No… it never ended well, and almost always broke Bonnie’s heart. Megan shook her head and sighed as she made her way to Puppet’s box. Jenny would freak out at the revelation the animatronics were alive!

“Hey!! Cut it out you two!!”

Megan paused just short of being rammed into by a relatively large, yellow-feathered, animatronic running urgently down the hall, chasing after two, much smaller, animatronics who almost looked like children in the dark. If Megan didn’t know any better, she’d think some kiddies snuck into the restaurant that night, but it was only BB and JJ, two of the newer animatronics, meant to interact with children. The giant yellow bird animatronic stopped as quickly as she could at the sight of the honey-blonde Shirley Temple and felt lucky to not have knocked her over. “O-oh! M-Meg! H-Hey! What’s up?” She asked looking from left to right anxiously.

Megan grinned, though her brow creased and she gave a small wave. “Hey Chica! Is everything ok?  
“H-huh? O-OH! Yeah! Everything’s fine! H-How was the scou-- wait you didn’t uh go tonight! I-I heard the other night was rough though… are you guys ok?” She asked still looking around the hall frantically. The sound of giggling could be heard echoing from the walls. 

Megan’s smile faltered… “Yeah… it was um… pretty rough… I’m going to go check on Jamie and Puppet now actually,” she rubbed her arm briefly before letting her hands fall to her sides again and then rest on her hips.

“Oh- o-ok!” Chica made, what might look to someone like a worried or sympathetic expression, eyebrows raised and eyes lowered as if thinking about the situation, when suddenly the giggling got louder and Megan thought she felt someone or something brush past her leg. Chica spun around, her large glowing purple eyes locked on the kid-animatronic. “H-hey! Give it back! It’s not yours!” she whined and started for the boy, then stumbled and turned back to Megan, “Hey! U-Um I-I’ll talk to you later OK Meg! T-tell me how it goes with Jamie!” She called after and started back, an awkward run for the boy heading back in the direction of the security office.

Megan couldn’t help but chuckle, though it was a soft, subtle one. “A-alright-- will do!” 

______________________________

It wasn’t long until she made it to her destination, however before she could knock on the side of Puppet’s box, she was greeted by another animatronic rabbit. A bright blue rabbit, a little shorter than the last animatronic she’d just met with. In fact, he was just a bit shorter than her, not including the very tall bunny ears atop his head. His bright green eyes glowed in the dark of the entrance to the prize corner. He gripped her arm gently and held a finger up to his buck-toothed muzzle and shook his head.

“TB?”

“Shhhh!” The littler bunny’s electronic voice rang louder than Megan had even spoke.

“TB… what’s up?” she tried to lower her voice, her expression flat.

He stood straight up, letting go of her and held his hands behind his back, “OH! I just checked up on them, Jamie’s still sleepin’ and Puppet told me she didn’t wan’ anyone wakin’ her up! So I thought I’d stand guard here in case anyone did!” he expressed in an even louder tone of voice than before. The lid of Puppet’s eye popped open just a crack, and though it was difficult to see, the single gleam from one of puppet’s bright eye-lights flicked her direction, sending a shiver up her spine.

“Alright, fair enough! TB, why don’t we talk over by the stage then?” Megan whispered and briskly urged the rabbit to follow her back to the main dining hall and as far away from Puppet’s box as the room would allow. TB smiled as she led him away, feeling as though he’d not only done a good job of keeping Puppet happy, but also managed to get to talk to Megan. He’d wanted to chat with her since the other night and now he had the chance to.

“Megan!”, he was even louder as he clasped his hands again in front of her, “So tell us what happened!? How was it!? There was a fight right!?”

“Shhhh, Puppet will still be able to hear you if you’re this loud, TB…,” Megan murmured.

TB nodded in apology. “Oops, sorry.” He held a finger to his teeth again playfully, and rocked on his heels. “Sooooo…. is it true you met more people with magical powers!? They musta’ beat ya up pretty bad if Jamie’s this tired!” He went on rapidly, like the motor-mouth he was.

“TB, TB shhhh--” Megan motioned in a wave to try and let him know he was still being too loud and sighed... “Yes… it’s true…”

“AAAAAAAh! Sorry!” he covered his mouth, but it was easy to see the excitement in his brilliant glowing eyes as they shifted about the room. “Th-then you’ll probably need some help stopping them!?” he asked, trying hard to lower his voice an octave. His ears were straight up and easy to read.

“OH Lord here we go…” Megan murmured under her breath, “Look--” before she could answer, the stage curtain burst open.

“We get partners!? WOOOT It’s about time huh!?” An even smaller animatronic popped out from behind the curtains and danced onto the stage excitedly. A small yellow bird animatronic who stood at just barely under TB’s height save for the feather tuft on her head. She had a black, open-mouth smile and blank eyes- similar to Puppet’s save for two tiny white dots of light within them. She was only clad in what seemed to be a pair of pink painted-on metal panties, and a clip-on bib that read “Let’s Party!”. Her cheeks were a round blush pink metal, similar tot he rabbit’s rosy red ones. She chuckled, though her mouth didn’t move, and plopped onto the edge of the stage sitting and kicking her legs. “We should of course! We totes deserve partners the most, since we do all the work around here! Right Bon-hun!?”

TB nodded excessively and crossed his arms around his chest. “Yep!”

“Hey, Hey!” Shhh! I never said we would be getting any new recruits… and even though you do a lot of work around here,” she had to fight rolling her eyes, “entertaining the kiddies… that just means you’re too--” Megan tried to find the words, “too important to go on missions! It’s dangerous, and if anything happened to you guys… it would be devastating for the kids who love seeing you guys!” she tried to explain to hopefully get them to see things from her perspective. “Plus we really don’t need to put any more children in danger…”

“Awww but Meggie!!”, TB whined.

The yellow bot crossed her arms “Hmph! Laaame! You know if we got partners we wouldn’t have a scratch on us! We’d be really careful!”

“Yeah! And we wouldn’t let them get scratched either! TC and I’ll take really good care of ‘em we promise!” TB tried and hopped up on the stage himself, nudging TC’s shoulder.

The girl nodded… “Yep yep!”

Megan’s brow furrowed in irritation, “Chica, where’d your beak go?”

“What do you mean?” TC turned her head quickly, her eyes flashing white light for a second as though coming to a realization… “Oh! Uh… that-- yeah! I know where it is… I just took it off for a sec cause it was bothering me… yep, I mean come on, beaks? Gag me with a spoon! How lame are those! So much comfier without one! Am I right!?” she shrugged her shoulders. TB couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at her flustering.

“Please find it before tomorrow…”

“I didn’t lose it Meggie Peggie! You should know, I don’t lose things cause I am responsible!” she huffed again.

“Uh huh…” Megan shook her head, “I don’t think we need any more ‘partners…’ When Jamie’s feeling better, we’ll just go out again… it’s just one kid. We can handle one kid…”

“Cause you handled him so well this time right Meggie Peggie?”, TC’s eyes flicked again. Megan glared in response and shook her head.

“We weren’t prepared… We will be tomorrow night!”, she explained, her fists clenched without her realizing it. “In the meantime, I’m going to get some rest too…” she took a deep breath and tried to let her frustration go. “I don’t want anyone else to be put in danger.” She expressed before marching back toward the entrance of the building, leaving TC and TB to glance back at each other with their own disappointed looks.

“She’s right you know…” a pair of blue glowing eyes glanced down at the two from behind the curtain as a chubby, brown bear, shorter than Toy Bonnie, but with the same red rosy cheeks shuffled out onto the stage to sit next to the two. He looked like a smaller version of the large brown bear animatronic, with his own top hat and black bow-tie. He flipped a mic in his hands… “You know we can’t go out there and risk getting injured or destroyed in a fight. Best to leave that to the older bots.”

TC cocked her head to the side… “Well… what about Puppet? She’s technically still up and running for the kiddies…” Her arms fell to her sides and gripped at the edge of the stage, “Or Mangle? She’s all torn apart already! She has like- nothing to do right now.”

The smaller Freddy hadn’t thought about that, “but… she also said she didn’t want to uh-- risk any other kids getting hurt! Another valid point!” he tried, “I don’t like kids anyway... They’re loud and annoying and so grabby with grubby little fingers!” He grumbled adjusting his little top-hat.

“Ehhhhhh- if you get a bad partner that’s not on us! We’re gonna pick our partners and they’ll be good kids! Right Bon-hun?”

“Yep Yep!” the bunny agreed, kicking his feet over the edge as TC had.

“Meggie Peggie just thinks she doesn’t need our help! But she coulda got killed out there! I heard her say so! She needs us, she just doesn’t know she needs us!” Her eyes flashed again, and a small chuckle escaped her empty smile.

Toy Freddy tilted his hat forward and frowned. “Well count me out!”

______________________

Freddy exhaled a deep mechanical breath as he finished organizing the last of the paperwork for the night. “Jeez Meg…” he murmured to himself, knowing full well it was only him in the small, quiet office space. He leaned back in his swivel chair and just started to rest his arms behind his head when he heard a knock at the door. A swift grin quickly faded when he heard the accompanying yell from the other side.

“YARGH!! Freddy let me in!!! Yer wench be makin’ a mock o-me again!”, a muffled mechanical growl sounded as the door handle rattled furiously and a low groan bellowed from the animatronic bead who’d moved his hands from the back of his head to his face.

______________________

Just as Megan turned back into the hall, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her first instinct was to scream, but she quickly realized who’d grabbed her and calmed down--.

“Freddy!” She exclaimed, her tone a mixture of excited and irritated. A playful anger.

“Oops, guess I really scared you this time~” he spoke, his voice low and deep. He held a finger to his muzzle. She pushed his remaining arm away and covered her mouth, lowering her voice to an angry whisper.

“Freddy, what are you doing here?”

“I live here,” The bear shrugged his shoulders comically.

Megan crossed her arms, though a smirk teased at the corners of her lips.

“I finished all of the paperwork… and didn’t want to let you leave without saying goodbye~” he gave an odd grin; the only kind of grin he could manage with the limited range of expression he was given. Megan wasn’t convinced, “You finished it all!? Already?”

“Yep… also Foxy says Hi-- or well Ahoy!” He joked.

“He went to you again?”

“Yep-” the bear slid back behind the girl, wrapping her up in another ‘bear hug’, “It’s been so long since I’ve hugged you~”.

“You mean earlier today?”

“Too long~” he joked giving her a gentle squeeze. “Do you really have to go home?”

“Really really~” Megan’s cheeks grew warm as she broke away again, but only to face him, returning the warm hug. 

“You can’t just-- stay the night? You’re your own woman you know?”

Megan’s brow furrowed, “You know I can’t...” though she couldn’t help but want to… she tried to hide her rosy cheeks, adjusting the mascot’s bow tie as he coaxed her… “As much as I’d love for you to make me some breakfast in the morning and snuggle with me until opening hours...” her voice rang with a sarcastic tone, though she couldn’t help but feel a little sad that she truly couldn’t have that happen...

“Poo…” he murmured but his smirk never seemed to phase as he nuzzled into her, “not even one night mama bear?”

Freddy’s words tugged at Megan’s racing heart. “Sorry papa bear.” The nicknames were so cheesy but she loved them. “Besides... I’ve got to get some actual sleep tonight… if we want to be ready for tomorrow,” She explained, finally breaking away from the bear, who’s grip had loosened enough for her to slip out from under his arm.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, “Aaaaaalllllright…” his eyes seemed to grow in size, and whole body shifted to look tired and droopy. “Guess I’ll just have to stare at the clock til’ tomorrow~”

Megan shook her head at the silly bear, ignoring the obvious blush on her cheeks. “I-I better go--” she sighed herself as she started back off… “Night papa bear~”. She blew him a small kiss as she’d rounded the corner hall back toward the entrance. The bear pretended to catch it and slapped it onto his cheek, blowing his own back. “Night, Megan!” his head tilted a bit and he sighed leaning against the wall.

Megan laughed in spite of herself and pretended to catch his kiss and place it on her lips. “Night papa bear~” Her voice was more playful as she gave him a sweet wave good bye. 

She was at the entrance of the restaurant and only paused a moment. Her eyes rested on Puppet’s box and her chest tightened as the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach returned. Her mind returned to the memory of nearly getting Jamie killed and her hand drifted to her stomach, clutching her shirt. She stared at the box for a while, contemplating everything TB said, everything she and Amy had talked about… then her mind wandered off thinking of Jenny again before she briskly walked out of the double doors and out to her old Jeep Wagoneer.

Freddy frowned and stared in her direction as she’s left. His metal fists tightened, his eyes starting to glow until his attention was torn away by a shuffling noise that came from Puppet’s box. A pair of white, glowing, needle-point lights flickered from the small crack of the open box-lid before it promptly dropped closed.

“Do you think she heard us?” a small, childish whisper sound.

“No…”, Puppet slithered back to Jamie’s side within the over-sized box lined with plushies of Freddy Fazbear’s characters and other soft, cheap, toys.

“You really think we shouldn’t tell her?”

“No… I don’t think she could handle--”, Puppet sat and began rubbed at her arm, when suddenly the box lid had been lifted. Puppet’s first instinct to keep Jamie hidden, popped out of the box immediately to lock eyes with the trespasser, though only Freddy’s glowing blue eyes met hers.

“Sorry-- just checking up on ya--” he tried to explain himself as the lanky figure made an effort to lengthen herself hovering over the bear. Her tiny, glowing, silvery-white lights for eyes looking through him. 

“We’re fine,” she whispered simply.

Freddy fumbled with the box lid anxiously holding it to his side “R-right! Well- how’s Jamie?”

“She’s fine.” Puppet didn’t lower herself for a while.

“A-Alright- Just checking in…” Freddy gave a nervous grin until Puppet lowered herself back into the box, allowing Freddy to place the lid back atop it. He shook his head, “No need to bite my head off…” He rubbed the side of his face as he looked over the rest of the prize counter. The dolls were all hanging or sitting on shelves stacked atop each other behind the counter, their eyes looking in every direction, though Freddy couldn’t help but feel as though they were gazing at him. He wasn’t fond of the prize corner, especially not at night. He slowly shuffled away and back toward the main dining hall glancing up at the stage he once stood upon before they brought in the new models. Three out of the six of whom were still sitting on the stage chatting among themselves. TC, TB and Mangle.

Freddy smiled at the trio, until they abruptly stopped talking and turned their heads toward him. He froze in place for a moment then gave a warm wave. “What’s all the hubbub?”

Mangle was the only one to give the bear a toothy grin, “w6^r&-” She was cut off by the yellow bird animatronic slapping her hand over her muzzle.

“Top secret! Toys only!” TC shouted then crossed her arms and turned away from the bear, ushering Mangle to do the same. She meekly followed suit and nodded, “O-occ%-- Y-73a#!”

“Yep! It’s a ‘new model’ thing you wouldn’t understand!”, TB nodded along with the others, crossing his arms as well over his guitar strap for added affirmation. “It’s an AB conversation, so ya betta C yourself out, before D an’ E come an’ F you up!!”

Freddy’s brow rose and eyes seemed to widen, “Uh huh… Bon there’s three of you… where did you hear that? Do you even know what that means?”

TB’s ears drooped “Uh--”

“Doesn’t matter, he’s still right! Ya better go!” TC defended the Bon-bot.

Freddy shook his head again and held up his hands, “Alright, alright.”

“W-wait!”

He paused as TB reached for him, “Wait what does it mean? I just heard some kiddies say it!”

“Bon-hon, just forget about it…” 

Freddy smirked, “I’m not invited to this conversation-- can’t say” he shrugged with grin, “Just wouldn’t go saying it to Puppet or Jamie…” TB frowned as the bear kept his hands held up, walking back toward the office.

TB turned back to TC with an anxious expression.

__________________________

Amy had started on her fourth cup of coffee when she heard mechanical noises coming from both vents on either side of the security office. She held up her flashlight to look at the each of the vents but to her surprise, no one was there. She shrugged off the incident at first, until she heard more mechanical noises coming from the large black hallway in front of her. This time it was much louder. The sound of footsteps-- running-- She grabbed her flashlight and held it up to the hall, but when she’d pressed the button, nothing happened. She kept clicking the flashlight until she realized it was a bit lighter than usual. Sure enough, when she opened the bottom of it, nothing spilled out. Out of batteries.

“How…?”

The running was getting louder, closer. “H-hey! Foxy look I--” Amy shielded her face anticipating a hook, only to open her eyes to see a large, round, yellow chicken animatronic staring her way.

Chica huffed, “S-sorry Amy, have you seen BB and JJ around? They stole something of mine!” Her brow’s rose in concern and realization. “Has… Foxy been bothering you again? Sorry he’s so--”

“Hello,” a tiny child-like whisper fell upon Amy’s ears as Chica spoke.

“Shh-” Amy held her hand up to Chica, gesturing for her to stop talking.

“Hehe” - Another whisper.

Chica froze at Amy’s hushing her. Amy held up a finger to her lips in emphasis and looked around for the two robots she’d mentioned earlier. Sure enough BB and JJ were sitting under Amy’s desk. A small, round robotic boy with pale skin and bronze brown hair giggled and covered his mouth. In his round hands he held the batteries to the flashlight that Amy had tried to use in the hallway earlier, and sitting next to him, a little girl-robot who had the same design save for pink eyes instead of blue, and a pair of pigtails, and was holding a small plastic cupcake with pink frosting, brown eyes, and a blue and white striped candle-stick with a fake flame atop. Both robots wore striped shirts and hats with little spinner tops on them: BB’s was a brilliant red and blue and JJ’s was a purple and vibrant pink color. Both wore dark blue shorts and brown matching shoes and they sat somewhere in the uncanny valley of realistic and cartoon-like in appearance and detail, though Amy wasn’t jarred by the presence of the two. She smiled at them as they giggled in their eerily realistic child-like voices.

“Alright you two… you have some things that don’t belong to you don’t you?” Amy smirked.

JJ jerked the cupcake away from Amy and held it close to her chest shaking her head rapidly so that it looked like it were completely spinning all the way around and BB couldn’t hold in any more laughter and burst into a giggle fit. He held his hand out to Amy to hand her the batteries. Amy smiled and reached for them when Chica crept up toward the back of the desk and peeked under It.

“Hey! You guys need to give that back!” She demanded and BB and JJ were quick to scoot away from her and toward Amy. They ran out from under the desk and hid behind the night guard who caught them in both her arms, nearly toppling over with the two.

“Augh! Sorry Amy!” Chica mumbled and clenched her feathered fingers.

BB and JJ stuffed their little faces in Amy’s shirt “It’s ok.” The woman gave an empathetic smile then looked down at the two fake children before her. “Hey there… taking things is not nice O.K…” her brow rose as she spoke to them in a stern, motherly tone. The two looked up at her with plastered smiles and shiny, wide, eyes that gleamed in the dim light.

“But it’s really funny!” BB finally spoke up in their defense as he started to laugh again holding up the batteries to Amy.

“Maybe… but it’s not funny to the person who’s stuff goes missing.”

“But I just wanted to play with it!” JJ piped up finally, a less than happy tone that didn’t match her happy expression. She plopped herself on the ground in a firm fashion and clutched the cupcake even tighter.

“Did you ask to play with it though?” Amy looked at her sternly, then took the batteries from BB, “thank you BB” she gave him an approving nod.

“...No” JJ looked away from the two and looked down at the cupcake with a sad-longing expression for a moment before slowly, holding it back up to Chica in defeat.

Chica tilted her head to the side, “Y-ya know… if you asked… I woulda let you play with him…” probably, she thought to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

“C-can I play with him?” the little robotic child requested finally, looking up to the large bird animatronic with glowing pink eyes.

Chica gave a mechanical sigh and then nodded, “Yeah… just be sure to give it back later though OK?”

JJ’s enthusiastic voice returned, “OK!” she nodded excitedly and hugged the cupcake close again before taking BB’s hand and dragging him off into the hallway, holding the cupcake up on her head as the two skedaddled away.

Amy couldn’t help but laugh a little before taking the batteries and popping them back into the back of her flashlight. She smiled up at Chica, “That was really nice of you. I know how much you love your cupcake.”

“Yeah? Y-yeah… Well… it’s just… I don’t have much stuff left to remember the old restaurant by… er-- everything changed but it’s one of those things that… stayed the same you know?”

“Sentimental value...” Amy nodded.

Chica nodded in agreement looking solemnly at her, “y-yeah! That’s all… Like Bonnie’s guitar and Freddy’s Mic and Foxy’s um…” Attitude… Amy thought briefly as Chica paused for a moment to think of what Foxy still had left from before the renovation but was at a complete loss… “You know maybe that’s why he’s always so grumpy…”

“You think so?” Amy’s voice was a bit sarcastic, but in reality she had her doubts, but she could kind of see where Chica was coming from and gave her a sympathetic look. To have everything stripped away from you that you couldn’t carry on your person... It was something she could sadly relate to…

“I don’t know” Chica shrugged.“Then again… he was like that before… I think?” She shook her head, “You know, you’re really good with those two by the way... I can never get them to do anything I say!”

Amy shrugged as she reached for one of the cassette tapes sitting casually on her desk. “you really think so?”, she was more genuinely curious to know.

Chica nodded, “Yeah! What’s your secret so I can get them to leave my stuff alone?”

Amy couldn’t help but laugh.

_____________________________________

Amy locked the doors of the restaurant with the keys Megan had entrusted to her when she was told she got the job. She head out into the cold parking lot, breathing into her hands to warm them before shoving them in her jacket pockets on her way to her car. The lights were dim… it was 6 am but the sun was still far from rising in the mid-winter sky. The air was quiet, eerily so, as it always had been at the restaurant at this hour. She quickly trudged across the parking-lot to her beat-up old Pontiac and fumbled with her keys before getting them to fit in the door before she was finally able to hop inside.

She turned on the vehicle and placed her hands firmly on the wheels taking a deep breath as she glanced about the windows outside. After everything she’d heard since she’d worked there, she always felt a little on-edge getting on and off work. She adjusted her mirrors and began down the street and on the highway home.

Amy drove downtown to the suburbs of the neighboring city, several miles away from where the restaurant was located. She pulled into a shaggy-looking apartment complex and parked in front of the second building on the right from the entrance. The buildings were tall and dark and looked as though they hadn’t been well maintained for years, which was the likely case. Amy walked up the cold metal steps, careful to not slip on any lingering black ice and keeping a firm grip on the shaky railing as she made it to the third floor of the building. She stopped a couple of doors down and knocked on the door that read “apt. 3-13”

“Just a minute!” A muffled, youthful voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Amy tucked her hands back into her jacket pockets and rocked in place, adjusting her footing as she stood, her breath visible in the dim porch light outside the door.

“Wh-who is it!?” The muffled teen-sounding voice grew louder, just beyond the door now.

“It’s just me, Amy” the woman smiled and the door shot open to reveal a young girl who looked similar to Amy in most features save for her skin tone being of a slightly paler shade. She hugged the woman and let her inside, away from the cold.

“OK, so she’s still asleep! Not much to report really.” The girl gave a nervous smile as she started to collect together books and papers off of a brown coffee table in a small, quaint living room. She tucked everything away in a deep blue backpack and head back toward the door. She paused just as her hand hit the handle and looked back to the woman, “Hey sis… I love you! See you later OK!”

“I love you too Jessie… I- can’t thank you enough! I really owe you!” Amy gave her an apologetic look.

“It’s nothing! Melanie’s adorable and just sleeps, and I get to get some homework done anyway! I-I better go before I”m late!”

Amy nodded and shrugged as her sister head out the door. She took a deep breath, taking in the warmth of the apartment before she’d be forced to leave it again. She slowly crept down the only hallway, passing by the opened door to the bathroom and toward the last door in the hall to her bedroom. She slowly opened it, careful to not let it creak too much on her way in, and crept inside. “Melanie~” she chimed as she slowly stepped into the room where a little girl, no older than 8 or 9 years old slept in an old, cream-colored bed with a large cozy red comforter draped over her.

“Melanie sweetie~ time to wake up and get ready for school.” Amy was a tag louder but couldn’t bring herself to fully raise her voice above a whisper. She didn’t want to completely wake Melanie… not yet. She never got to see her little girl sleeping. Amy gently brought her hand to the forehead of the girl and brushed her fingers through her short, curly, chestnut red hair. The girl shifted under the covers and tried to swat away her mother’s hand murmuring something under her breath.

“T-Ten more minutes mommy…”

Amy smiled down at her daughter and leaned over the bed kissing her forehead gently, “Alright sweetie.”


End file.
